giratinamundodistorsionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MASTER POKEMON
Hola estas en mi discusión Dudas aquí :) Archivos Antiguos: 1 Probando Firma Rapida No sirve,sin comentarios Dr. Neo Cortex 01:13 23 jun 2010 (UTC) RE No, si los exámenes ya los he acabado, pero estoy muy liado con la obra de teatro, últimamente tenemos ensayos todos los días y representamos muy pronto. El Polo ¿Participas?' 19:34 23 jun 2010 (UTC)' RE Me quedaré si veo más actividad en esta wiki y no me aceptan como administrador o buen usuario en dialgapedia(al menos que me hagan revesor)Alvarodarkray 17:43 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Podríamos? Podríamos crear un proyecto sobre Fakémon? Salu2: El rey del XD 22:30 24 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Oh, lo siento si no edité, es que he estado ocupado para que me furrulase el wifi, ahora lo tengo arreglado y ya voy a editar.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 19:55 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Siento no editar mucho, pero es que me paso tanto tiempo jugando que no me da tiempo a editar, ya que me echan.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren|''' Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 09:32 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Re Gracias.No me pasaré mucho por aqui,pero espero que no pase lo mismo que en PKMN,con el problema de wikidex y algo podré hacer por aqui...espero.Alex pokemon 16:14 14 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Gracias. Por cierto:quítame los poderes de admin., y cuando me los merezca me los devuelves, vale?? y en cuanto a los de burócrata, déjamelos.--[[Usuario:Masterkyogren| Kirby and Ness']] [[Usuario Discusión:Masterkyogren|'in']] [[User Blog:Masterkyogren|'Super Smash Bros.]] 07:27 15 jul 2010 (UTC) waw la verdad que tu wiki, esta genial. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'''Eso]] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 05:27 28 jul 2010 (UTC) wiki 2 que wiki 2?Pacobombaler 19:06 1 ago 2010 (UTC) no es reclamo pero, oye copiaste la plantilla admi, de mi wiki, jajaja, bueno a mi no me molesta en lo más minimo, pero deberías agragrle un poco el estilo , digo pork a mi no me molesta, pero kisas a lagun otro admi de mi wiki si. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'SSB']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SSBM ']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'SSBB']] 01:49 4 ago 2010 (UTC) PD:No digas k no, incluso tiene el mismo efecto en el enlace jejeje. trato mira master voy a ir al grano que te parece juntar darkrai wiki y giratina wiki?¿? ademas podriamos acer esto:mientras que los usuarios de darkrai wiki trabajan aqui,los usuarios de aqui van a descansar a darkrai wiki un rato.mira el parecido:a las dos wikis dialgapedia las acuasa de copionas,ambas se an echo para diversion con nombre de un pokemon y ambas se editan medianamente:que te parece???Pacobombaler 11:44 5 ago 2010 (UTC) ok ok la arePacobombaler 17:58 5 ago 2010 (UTC) ke te calles tonto callate gorda caraculo feo Hola Hola, como veo que eres el creador de esta Wiki te pregunto... ¿hay algun sitio de noticias? Si no lo hay ¿lo puedo crear? Sera como un proyecto dirigido por mi. Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 20:02 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :¿Cuando tenga 100? Saludos ~ ►Alecran◄ ~ en P.C.A 20:29 6 ago 2010 (UTC) Noticias Pokémon Borrala, ya solo la vamos a usar en PKMN por que Andres se rindio, y se fue. 10:42 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Borrado de Wiki Puedes solicitar el borrado de la wiki, ya que como veo se han vuelto a transladar a la PKMN. Si estas deacuerdo conmigo puedes pedir el cerrado de la wiki en . Solo pide el cerrado de la wiki y el porque. Sugerencia--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 01:11 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ola oye yo tengo otra wiki y me gustaria saber como ases todo eso de las plantillas[[Usuario:tyranitar983j|'★♪♥tyranitar♥♪★¿Algo que decir?']] 14:57 28 abr 2011 (UTC)